


Alpha Hux

by chapstick_addict



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hux's plan is cumming along nicely, Knotting, Mentions of sexual slavery, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags when I think of them, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reader wants it, Sexual Tension, Slight Emotional Manipulation, accidental heat, accidental rut, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: You're an Omega working for the First Order, and grateful that you are able to work despite your station. The First Order does not look down on you for something you cannot control, and even provides suppressants so that you don't become distracted. But what happens when you're forced to miss a dose due to an errant Stormtrooper?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Alpha/Beta/Omega fics, so I thought I'd try my hand at one. Naturally it's a very dub-con kink, so please keep that in mind. If it's not for you, don't read. If it is, come join me in sin! No hate, please. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome :)

You were grateful to work for the First Order. Yes, you believed in the Order’s cause: bringing order and prosperity to a horribly chaotic galaxy. But you were also grateful to the Order for looking past the archaic social structures of yesteryear, structures that the New Republic seemed to have no qualms observing. 

In the First Order, it didn’t matter if you were an Alpha or a lowly Omega. All could serve the Order, regardless of class. Where in the Republic you may be regulated to a pleasure house, or be seen as the mere property of a greedy Alpha, in the Order you were only a Lieutenant. The Order supplied the suppressants needed to fight off your natural biology, ensuring that each officer lived up to their full potential. Betas, of course, had no need for suppressants—lucky bastards—and Alphas were provided a lower dose so that their natural aggressiveness and authority would not be diminished. 

But Omegas like you were provided with the strongest suppressants available. And thank the stars for that! You were proud to serve the Order, proud to be seen as more than just a hormone-induced slut as you would have been seen to the loathsome Republic. In the Order, at least, you were free to work and live as you saw fit—within reason of course. There was a war to fight, after all.

Beyond the social and career benefits, though, what you were most grateful for was not having to go through heat. You had suffered through five since you were revealed to be an Omega during puberty. If you hadn’t joined the Order, you wouldn’t have been able to afford suppressants, and might have been forced into a situation you hated just to get rid of the pain. 

As you stood, however, you were an unclaimed and virgin Omega within the ranks of the First Order. You were as safe as an Omega could possibly hope for, and you were grateful.

Until you went for your regular shot of suppressants, and found out . . . they had run out.


	2. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever heard of exercising during a heat? You could barely even walk! But you were desperate for any kind of relief, no matter how tenuous. Out of options, you struggled to the training room closest to your quarters. Little did you know that there was someone there already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, there's some non-consensual smut happening in this chapter. It won't always be non-con, but hey. Gotta start somewhere, and Reader's heat isn't going away on its own.

“What do you mean you . . . ran out? How could you run out?!” you grit your teeth at the doctor.

 

Your heat was due within the next two weeks, which is when all Omega officers were required to visit medbay for their suppressants shot. The First Order liked keeping a cushion of time between the shot and when you were due, just in case a heat came on early.

 

The doctor—a Beta you noted—looked at you sympathetically. “I’m sorry. I understand that this must be quite alarming. It appears as though a Stormtrooper developed an obsession with the Commander, and wanted to try to turn himself into an Omega. He cleared nearly all of our stores, and those that we had left have already been distributed.”

 

“But what does that mean for me?” you ask, a distinct whine emitting from your voice. You cleared your throat, lest you be seen as just another needy Omega. You worked too hard for that.

 

“Well, unfortunately there also seems to have been a shipping problem.” The doctor’s eyes looked at you gently, and she kept her voice soft. “As a result, we are unable to receive shipment of Omega suppressants for at least three weeks.”

 

“Three weeks?!”

 

She nodded slowly. “I truly am sorry. For both situations to occur simultaneously is unacceptable. All parties responsible have been sent to reconditioning. But I’m afraid there’s nothing I can give you.”

 

Your hands curled to fists, and if you were an Alpha you would have shown her your teeth. Instead you looked at her pleadingly. “But what am I supposed to do? I can’t work in heat.”

 

“When you feel your heat coming on, you will be given special leave to rest in your quarters. I can prescribe you some pain killers, though I warn you they won’t be able to do much.”

 

You fought down another whine.

 

“I’ve also heard that if one exercises vigorously during a heat or a rut, it will lessen the ill-effects.”

 

You snorted. “No offence, doc. My last heat might have been a few years ago, but I don’t remember having the ability to walk, let alone exercise.”

 

Leave it to a Beta to not understand the utter agony that was a heat. Sure, you can read about heats and ruts all you’d like. But how could you possibly know what it feels like to go into one? In some ways Alphas and Omegas were really the only ones that could understand the other’s pain. No, it wasn’t the exact same thing, but it was the closest someone could get.

 

“Well,” the doctor waved a hand dismissively, apparently all out of her faux concern for you. “I’ll write you that prescription, then. But if you change your mind about the exercise, be sure only to go when no one else is around. An Omega in full heat is enough to trigger an Alpha’s rut, with or without suppressants.”

 

“Sure thing Doc,” you said miserably. This wasn’t going to be fun.

 

 

 

 

 

Your heat came a week early.

 

Just like the doctor said, you were given special leave: as long as you needed to finish your heat, plus two extra days to clear away any residual pheromones. You were safe in your quarters, you kept telling yourself. Safe from any Alpha that may want to take advantage of your weakened state, your needy Omega nature.

 

You grit your teeth against the fresh wave of slick between your thighs. The fingers of your dominant hand seemed to be permanently stuck beneath your ruined regulation underwear. The other hand was teasing your nipples as you moaned in desperation. It didn’t matter how often you forced yourself to cum, you knew from experience. It wouldn’t be enough, couldn’t be enough.

 

The only thing that would stop it was an Alpha’s beautifully thick cock. So much bigger than your little fingers. An Alpha would be able reach all those delicious spots inside of you. They’d pin you to your bed, force you to cum over and over on their beautiful thickness. And then they’d knot you, fill you with their cum.

 

You bit back a moan as another wave of slick coated your hand. Not enough. Never enough. But you’d be damned if you gave in now. Just had to suffer through it. You didn’t remember your heats lasting much longer than a week. A week and a half at most. Oh, fuck, you couldn’t make it!

 

Your high pitched whine filled the air of your small room before you forced your hand out of your panties. Rolling over until you fell on the floor with a huff, you crawled towards your fresher. A cold shower might help. Tiredly, you stripped yourself of what little remained of your clothing, not even bothering getting out of your crouched position to turn the water on—just barely reaching it when you stretched your arm up.

 

You sighed with relief as the cold water hit you. Sitting on the floor of your shower stall, you spread your legs, desperate to get the cold where you needed it most. It took a bit of the edge off, more than the pain relievers did. You’d admit that. But you knew you couldn’t stay under the spray forever. You whined at the thought of being deprived of such simple relief, but knew it was only a matter of time.

 

By the third day, you couldn’t take it. You waited until after curfew, when you knew most of the ship would be asleep. You knew your work out gear would be soaked before you even reached the training rooms, so you decided to wear your regulation pajamas until you got there—carrying the clothes you planned on working out in. You knew it was a bad idea, knew it couldn’t possibly help. But what choice did you have?

 

You stumbled along the corridors of the ship, keeping yourself upright by leaning onto the walls. By the time you finally got to the nearest training room, your clothes were soaked through with sweat and slick. How you were supposed to do any exercising in the state was beyond you. Maybe you could just curl up in the showers for a few minutes to regain your strength for the journey back. Of course, you were so preoccupied with your suffering that you hadn’t realized that you weren’t alone in the room.

 

“Officer?” a clipped voice called as you stood hunched over near the entrance. “What do you think you’re doing out of your room past curfew?”

 

You turned your wide, terrified eyes at the only other occupant of the room. If his commanding voice and ginger hair hadn’t given him away, the sudden surge of his scent would have been enough.

 

You were alone in a room with General Hux, an Alpha.

 

“Oh no,” you whimpered.

 

“Well, officer?” he demanded as he strode over to you. “What do you have to say for—“

 

You knew the moment he caught your scent not just because he suddenly stopped what he was doing, but because you noticed a distinct change in his own scent. One whiff of your heat was enough to send the great General into his rut.

 

“No, please no,” you begged, having fallen to the ground as another fresh wave of slick gushed from you, a reaction to the General’s delicious smell.

 

 Oh fuck, but he was a strong Alpha, wasn’t he? Able to command the army of the First Order. Every officer on ship jumped at his command. He’d be so strong, so commanding as he took you with as little mercy as he treated Resistance scum.

 

No! No, you didn’t want that. You didn’t want to become anyone’s property, no matter how strong or capable he was. No matter how delicious that very prominent bulge would be. You backed away, using your hands and arms to drag yourself back to the entrance. You could make it. You could get out of here before the worst happened.

 

Oh, but why would you want to leave when he was looking at you like you were a delicious meal. All his to use and enjoy, if you only submitted.

 

“An unclaimed,” the General began stalking you, “virgin Omega.” A single voice command was all it took for him to lock the only door out of the training room. “In full heat, no less.”

 

He growled as he stripped himself of his gray work out shirt. “Why it must be my lucky day.”

 

You moaned when he quickly stripped himself of his bottoms. He was not what the typical Alpha looked like, thin and wiry. But you could tell there was strength in his slight frame, and beyond that, his will was iron clad. Who cares if your Alpha was almost as small as a larger Beta, so long as he had the dominant will?

 

No! No, he wasn’t your Alpha. You didn’t want an Alpha!

 

“P-please, sir,” you begged as he caught hold of you, ripping your thin pajamas away from your overheated body. The sound of fabric tearing brought another wave of un-wanted slick. “Please, I don’t want this.”

 

His pupils were fully blown, and his darkened eyes glittered with want. “Oh, but you do want this, little Omega.” His voice was dark as he forced his hand between your clenched thighs. Instantly, fresh slick coated his fingers, and you moaned in pleasure. “You want this. You need this. You’ll just keep feeling like you’re going to die until you get it, won’t you?”

 

You moaned your legs parting themselves, despite your protestations. You shook your head as a hot Alpha tongue lapped at your little nub, a strong hand grasping at a swollen breast. He growled into your aching cunt as he tasted your sweet slick.

 

“I don’t. I don’t! Please! I’ll go back to my room and stay till the heat’s over, I promise!” But your body was already giving in, your hands grasping his red hair, your hips canting so you could grind your needy pussy into his mouth.

 

Stars! It felt divine! Blissful! It wasn’t enough, but kriff was it good. Your orgasm came as a shock, your back arching as you cried out incoherently. You were panting and moaning, the heat diminishing for only a few moments before surging right back—stronger than ever. And you needed him. Needed his thick Alpha cock to tear you open and fill you with cum. Needed a strong capable Alpha to give you what your body craved, to protect you and keep you safe while you were vulnerable.

 

“It’s much too late for that, Omega,” the General growled as he forced you to turn over onto your hands and knees. “You’ve forced me into a rut. Now I’m going to take care of both of us before it gets even worse.”

 

He didn’t warn you, didn’t try to ease you into it. Your scent was too delicious. Your cunt too slicked up and ready for him. And he was too damn hard to even think of making it easier for you. No, what you needed was a good and thorough fucking, and he would be the only Alpha to give it to you.

 

You screamed as he made his first thrust, hitting your fluttering cervix harder than you thought possible. His hands grasped your hips with bruising Alpha strength, his body driven mad by the scent of your heat. He growled as he began relentlessly pounding into you.

 

Your arms lay crossed on the ground, and you buried your head in them. Your ass was high in the air as the Alpha General used you. You never wanted this, had always strived to avoid this. And yet. And yet it felt so fucking good. The General was rough with you exactly how you needed him to be. His beautiful thick cock—which you had only caught a glimpse of, but damn if it didn’t make your mouth water—stretched your virgin pussy to the breaking point. And you wanted to be broken. Broken, and put back together by your Alpha—safe in his arms.

 

You groaned at your body’s betrayal. Your Omega nature had finally caught up with you, and you were powerless to stop it.

 

The General folded himself on top of you, one arm winding around you to press you even closer. He rubbed his nose into your bonding gland, rubbing his scent all over you. You smelled divine, but he ~~wanted~~ needed to rub his scent all over you until you were thick with it. Yes, he needed to make sure the whole damned ship knew you were his, especially that oaf Ren—who collected helpless Omegas like they were cheap works of art. One from every planet they invaded. There was a whole damned harem of un-bonded, unclaimed Omegas dedicated solely for the use of that menace—so that he did not have to be put on suppressants.

 

But he could have this one. No. General Hux decided that if this little Omega went to anyone, it should be him, the first and only Alpha to claim her. He moaned, baring his teeth and scraping them teasingly across the Omega’s bonding gland. Not enough to make his claim, but enough to cause a delicious shiver down yout spine. Your cunt clenched around him at the contact. Oh, yes, you were to be claimed. You were aching for it.

 

He licked his lips, fucking you even harder as he prepared to make the bite, but a tiny hand covered your bonding gland before he had the chance.

 

“No!” You cried, even as you thrust yout hips into him, fucking yourself on him—albeit weakly. “Not that! Please not that!”

 

He growled, his Alpha nature infuriated at being denied his right. “If I want you, little Omega, I will have you.”

 

“Not that, please!” you begged, turning your head to look up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Tears began falling down your cheeks, and you kept that hand on your neck, shielding what he craved. “I’ll . . . I’ll do anything, please! You-you can have me during my heat, but please don’t mark me! I don’t want to be a useless Omega! I’m an officer of the First Order!”

 

The small part of his brain that wasn’t already consumed with the primal need to mate and mark and claim understood that. He would never allow his Omega to become useless, to be sure, but it was an understandable fear. Part of him wanted to mark you anyway, punish you for denying him. But another part felt the need to comfort, even if he had no idea how.

 

He grasped your wrist, and forced it down, pinning both your hands to the ground as he kept up his violent coupling. The girl was weeping, unable to look at him in the face.

 

He was beyond speech, the need to fill you with his cum was all-consuming. He licked at your gland, caressed it with lips and teeth. But he didn’t bite down. Didn’t claim you. Whether you understood what he was trying to say or not was not a concern. You would know once you were through.

 

The Alpha’s cock was rubbing against a delicious little spot on the front wall of your cunt with each thrust. The bulbous head hit your cervix with more force than you thought you could possibly withstand. You stopped struggling against him the more his wicked mouth toyed with your gland, sending bolts and waves of pleasure crashing down around you.

 

You couldn’t speak. You could only whine and moan as your body was given exactly what it craved, what it needed, what only an Alpha could give you. Your weakened body could not withstand against an Alpha’s passion, and the last thing that finally sent you over that previously unknown edge was a single finger rubbing against your engorged clit.

 

Your strangled scream was ripped from your throat as your body spasmed, cunt clamping down tight around your Alpha’s cock, forcing him still as his knot began to swell. The world burst into colors, delicious new scents assaulting you as the two of you were stuck together. His cum gushed into you, forced into you, trapped in you until the swelling went down. You could feel the heavy, hot spurts of his seed, and that feeling alone caused your body to pulse with yet another, tired orgasm. Holy fuck, it felt good to be so full. You moaned at the feeling.

 

Your Alpha was panting as he rolled you both to your side, trying not to crush you with his weight. His arms came around you, holding you tight against him as his fingers gave you gentle caresses. He kept kissing and licking your gland, nuzzling his face into your neck, marking you with his thick scent if not his teeth.

 

You lay there on the hard floor, in languid pleasure. You could still feel his cum, trapped by his swollen member in your pulsing cunt. It may force its way into your womb, and the thought of being filled with an Alpha’s children caused you to shudder in unexpected pleasure. Perhaps the General had the same thought, for one of his large hands began gently caressing your slightly swollen stomach. He kissed at your gland again.

 

“Don’t worry, little Omega. I won’t force you to bond with me.” His voice was still dark, husky with barely sated lust. “But I will take you up on your offer.”

 

You mewled as he forced you to cuddle closer.

 

“You will stay in my quarters until your heat passes.” The General informed you. “But after that you will not be put back on suppressants.”

 

You whimpered, still incapable of speech as your body continued to thrum in pleasure, a trace of your heat still in the background—waiting to trap you once again.

 

The Generals voice was little more than a growl in your ear. “Just because you will not bond with me doesn’t mean you aren’t mine, Omega. It just means I will have to keep my scent on you strong to discourage other Alpha’s advances.”

 

You whimpered a pathetic “No,” but didn’t expect a sudden change of heart. Once General Hux wanted something, he got it. It was in his nature as an Alpha, as well as his domineering personality. And it seems that the only thing he wanted now was you.

 

You were painfully weak by the time the General’s knot shrunk enough for him to remove it without damaging you. He cleaned you both up as best he could with a damp rag before he redressed himself and wrapped you in a towel from the showers. You were too weak to do anything but make pathetic little whimpers and noises as he carried you from the training room to his quarters in his warm, strong arms. He removed your towel and his clothes before tucking the two of you into his large, luxurious bed.

 

His bed was soft, with satin sheets. So much better than the floor. As you lay there in your exhausted state, you couldn’t help but wish that this had been where you lost your innocence, instead of the cold floor of the training room. After all, it seems that the fates had aligned and decided you were to be mated, with or without your consent.

 

You wept pathetically as the General slept behind you, his arms once again wrapped tightly around your form. It was your hormones, you told yourself, though that didn’t stop your shame at the sign of Omega weakness. But the Alpha in him must have known your distress even in sleep. He nuzzled your gland once more, his soft breath caressing your delicate skin there. It didn’t stop your tears, but you were taken aback by the wave of comfort that simple act provided. Somehow, you fell asleep—exhausted beyond comprehension, but comforted by the deceptively strong arms of your Alpha.

 

Of course, when your heat returned only hours into your rest, the General was only too anxious to renew his advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, we need more A/B/O in this fandom! I can't be the only one who likes it. There's a handful of A/B/O fics about Kylo, but I've only ever managed to find a single one-shot with Alpha Hux. *throws down gauntlet* Well, I for one am happy to fill the void! Much like Alpha Hux is more than willing to fill Omega Reader. Over and over...and over. Until all needs are met.


	3. The Softer Side of an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your body has fully accepted Hux as your Alpha, and you're too exhausted to fight it while gripped in your heat. What does the General think about the situation? Will you end up like one of Ren's Omega's, a prisoner in his rooms for whenever he has need of you? Or is the General planning something else for you? The only thing you knew for certain is that whatever was happening, you had little choice in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long, and there's not as much smut, but I'm gonna be super busy for the next four or five days, so I figured I'd publish it now.

Pleasure. It was the only thing you knew throughout the rest of your heat. It didn’t take you long to give up your struggle against the Alpha. Your Omega needs could not go ignored, and he was more than willing to provide you with everything you needed. When he wasn’t bringing you to the heights of ecstasy you never dared to imagine, General Hux was making sure that you were getting plenty of food and water. He forced you to eat and drink as much as you were able to, claiming that your body needed as much energy as you could get during your heat. He never ate himself, until he was certain you had had your fill.

 

And to be fair, you were ravenous. You put away more food than you thought possible before your Alpha allowed you to rest.

 

You lost track of time. The days blurred into a single pattern. Fuck, eat, rest, repeat. Eventually you stopped being a bystander in the process. When your heat returned, you woke up the sleeping Alpha, demanding he make the pain go away. If he was going to keep you here until the end of your heat, fine. But you weren’t willing to put up with any more agony brought on by your cycle.

 

You moved with your Alpha when you fucked—thrusting your hips up to meet him, nibbling on sensitive spots on his neck and chest, willfully rubbing yourself on him so that while his scent got all over you, yours got all over him. The blending of both your scents made your head dizzy, and your cunt slick. You couldn't have escaped if you wanted to, and you were starting to come to the conclusion that you might not want to after all.

 

It was a welcome change to your Alpha, who had begun to worry that you would never willingly participate in mating with him. Yes, he knew you didn’t want to actually be mated and claimed, and he had restrained himself from permanently leaving his mark on your bonding gland. Stars, he wanted to. Perhaps if it had been another Omega he had stumbled across during heat, they would have been more eager to be claimed.

 

 He liked the challenge you presented. His mind already running rapid trying to think of ways to woo you, convince you to be his. While you rested, he did his research on you, trying to figure out what you liked, and eager to prove what a capable provider he was.  He made sure to order foods you seemed to favor. He arranged so that a suit near his own quarters would be ready for you once your heat passed. He didn’t expect you to be willing to stay with him—at least not yet. He had to do all of this in the brief window while you slept, before his mind was once again taken by your pheromones when your heat returned.

 

He had never allowed himself the pleasure of an Omega before. He had been careful to keep his sexual partners mostly Betas, with the occasional Alpha every now and then. He had never wanted what his father had claimed was only a weakness: the bond between an Alpha and Omega. So he had stayed away from your type. But now . . . now he found that there were parts of his Alpha nature he had never previously considered. The need to care for and comfort the little Omega was nearly overwhelming, and he found that he acted much more tenderly towards her than he would have had she been just another fling. He had never been soft with a partner before, never allowed himself to appear weak. But if doing so comforted his sweet little Omega, then so be it. He would have you be the only creature in the galaxy to see that he had a soft side after all.

 

It truly was his lucky day when you stumbled upon him in the training room.

 

 

 

 

At the moment, he was tied to you, having just knotted you after a beautifully rough round of mating. Your Omega body was surprisingly adaptable when it came to rougher play, and what would have hurt a Beta or angered an Alpha seemed to just make you all the slicker for him. It was a heady experience he very much wanted to get used to.

 

Your back was to him, and you both laid on your sides. You had both discovered quickly that this was the most comfortable position to wait while his knot deflated. The Omega cuddled up to him, and he couldn’t stop the stupid smile on his face as he returned your small sign of affection. Your skin was so soft. Your scent—even in post-mating bliss—was intoxicating to him.

 

He couldn’t stop his hands from caressing your body, any more than he could stop his mouth from seeking out your gland, where your scent was the thickest. Throughout your time together, he kept caressing and teasing it with tongue and teeth. He enjoyed the way your body shook every time. He touched your belly softly. It was slightly swollen with all the cum he had given you, perhaps a precursor to when it was truly time to breed you. The thought of you bearing his pups made him groan, and he held you all the closer. When the time came, he knew you would be a good mother.

 

But your heat wouldn’t last forever, and he knew that he had a day at most until your hormones righted themselves. He didn’t know much about you besides your type, and he hoped that you would allow him to get to know you more before your next heat came. And there would be another.

 

He had already arranged it with medical. An implant would be given to you to save the both of you from an unwanted pregnancy. It could easily be removed once it was time to start a family. But you would not be given any more suppressants. You may not be completely willing at the moment, but he was determined to change that. While it was his right—both as an Alpha, and as a General—to choose whatever mate he wanted, he had no intention of actually forcing you. Unlike Ren, he didn’t see an Omega as anything less than himself. He would respect you as his mate, provide for you and protect you as was his duty. He would woo you to his side, and once you were his, nothing in the galaxy would ever take you away from him.

 

The Omega was dozing, little whimpers and huffed breaths escaping her pretty lips. He purred as he nuzzled her gland again. “You’ll be mine, little Omega. Just give me a chance, and I’ll prove myself to you.”

 

You didn’t answer, of course. But you did mew in your sleep before snuggling closer to him. You fit so perfectly in his arms. You were smaller than a Beta, though not by much. But he liked the smallness of you pressed against him. He like wrapping himself around you as though that was all that was needed to keep you safe. And from how your body responded, you liked it too. Your biology, if nothing else, recognized that he was a good Alpha for you. He hoped it wouldn’t be long before he could convince the rest of you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about all the feedback I got on the last chapter, and relieved there are more A/B/O lovers out there who want to see more of this in the fandom. To clarify, I do know that there are fics with Hux and Ren in A/B/O, but I want more Alpha Hux, Omega Reader, you know? 
> 
> I'm debating whether or not I want to do another A/B/O fic, but with Mitaka. I can't picture him as an Alpha, but maybe he'd make a sweet little Omega for Alpha Reader? Hmmmmmm. we shall see. :P


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally at the end of your heat, and the shame is unbearable. But Hux isn't willing to just let you go as though nothing happened. He makes you an offer. Do you really have a choice? Or are you just telling yourself that to make you feel better for giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to work an Indian wedding this weekend. It was lovely, don't get me wrong, but I had maybe five hours of sleep all weekend, and next to nothing to eat. I know you guys were just saying nice things about the fic, but your comments really lifted my spirits there. Can't tell you how grateful I am for that, and I hope you're still enjoying the story.

You were exhausted, laying on top of your Alpha with your head on his chest. His scent surrounded you, intoxicated you. He had been too slow in the last coupling, trying to tease you. But you had become impatient, and flipped him onto his back, riding him to completion. His face was so beautiful when he came, so open and honest. You struggled to catch your breath as you waited for his knot to go down. You were embarrassed by your own actions, but couldn’t help it. Your body demanded to be satisfied, and you were helpless.

 

Your Alpha seemed surprisingly pleased to see you take control, gripping your hips and moaning encouragement as you took what you wanted. Now his arms were wrapped tightly around you, fingers stroking your spine softly. Your head was beginning to clear as your heat came to an end, and with it came the shame of what had happened. You had given in to your baser urges. You had ruined any chance you had in the Order, and if the General didn’t toss you out like a used tissue, you were certain you would be forced to bond with him when he claimed you.

 

Your body was aching—muscles spasming and cramping with over use. The inside of your thighs were raw-feeling with all the fluids you had been coated with. Your nipples felt oversensitive with how often they had been in your Alpha’s mouth. And your cunt—it was sore beyond description. You knew that you would heal  quickly, but it still hurt.

 

Hormones still raging inside you, you cried—sobbed into the General’s chest. What had you done?

 

 

 

Hux didn’t know what to do with his sobbing Omega, but he knew he needed to help. He held you tighter, nuzzling against your gland in an effort to comfort you. You shuddered, and tried to push him away. You were still tied together, though his knot had begun to deflate.

 

“What’s the matter, darling?” he asked, his fingers stroking through your hair. “Tell me what you need.” But you didn’t. You couldn’t, too consumed with regret.

 

The General hummed in thought. He could provide for you financially. He was a General, after all. He could spoil you if that was what you wanted. But that was easy to prove. Perhaps the more difficult task was proving he could provide for your emotional needs. You were an officer of the First Order. You were used to having to be strong. Perhaps, he could provide the safe haven you needed to let go of that part of you and be what you truly were without fear of judgment or punishment. You were an Omega. As strong as you might be outside of his quarters, your emotional wellbeing needed tending to.

 

You had calmed down by the time Hux’s knot deflated, but your body still shook. You were too weak to protest when he lifted you from the bed and carried you to the bathroom. He sat you on the counter for a moment while he busied himself with preparing a bath. He didn’t have any sweet scents that women were supposed to like, but he had a sandalwood bath oil he used when the stress of day to day became too much. He added a bit more than he would normally, hoping the smell would soothe you.

 

He held you as he lowered the two of you into the steaming water. You sighed, the heat almost instantly relaxing your cramping muscles. You melted against the General as his fingers began massaging knots and aches from your body. You moaned, leaning forward so he could work out a particularly bad ache on your lower back.

 

“That feels so good, Alpha,” you said with a sigh.

 

Hux growled possessively, wrapping his arms around you to pull you closer once more. He skimmed his teeth lightly across your bonding gland to make you shiver. “Say it again, little Omega.”

 

You turned your head to look at him. Your back was pressed to his chest, his hands were grabbing and caressing you. His pupils were blown wide, and there was a dangerous glint to them.

 

“It feels good, Alpha.”

 

His mouth covered yours in an instant—hot and hungry. A brush of his fingertips against your nipple made you gasp, and he wasted no time tasting you. You moaned in his mouth as he took what he wanted. The deep, passionate kiss turned to sweet little pecks as one of his hands traced your jaw.

 

“My sweet little Omega, you have no idea what you do to me,” he said in a growl. He nuzzled your gland again—making you whimper—before he began washing your body.

 

The soap smelled like him—clean and pristine with just a hint of warmth. He lathered shampoo in your hair, washing out all the built up oil and salt from your sweat. Once that was rinsed he added a soft smelling conditioner, combing through your locks with his fingers. Finally he lathered your body, still taking his time to rub out the tired feeling from your aching muscles. It was only when you were clean that he washed himself, taking much less time to do so.

 

Finally clean again, you leaned against him as he encouraged you to cuddle with him in the water. For the first time in you didn’t know how many days you felt absolutely relaxed. You didn’t even realize you had nuzzled your face into your Alpha’s scent gland, breathing him in. He had a comfortable smell—clean and masculine.

 

 

When the water turned cold, Hux lifted you from the tub. He toweled you both off before carrying you to the bedroom once more. The sheets had been changed by a cleaning droid while you were away, and you sighed with relief once you were placed on top of them. Your combined scents still lingered, but they weren’t as overpowering as they were before.

 

Your Alpha disappeared for a moment, coming back with an unscented lotion. He gently rubbed it into your skin, looking at you when you hissed between your teeth at the more raw spots. Once your skin was thoroughly conditioned, Hux dusted your raw-feeling thighs with a soft smelling powder, encouraging you to keep your legs spread to give your thighs a breather. He tucked the both of you into bed before nuzzling into you and falling asleep, a soft goodnight leaving his lips.

 

You were exhausted, but you couldn’t sleep. Thoughts of what your life will be like after your heat swirling in your head. He would force you to bond eventually, and once that happened you’d be forced to carry his children. Your career would effectively end. And Omega mother would be expected to completely devote herself to her mate and her children. You whined at the thought, hating your own body for betraying you.

 

Your Alpha snuggled closer—his breath warm on your neck—muttering words of comfort. You weren’t sure if he was fully aware of what he was saying, but you didn’t trust it. Your heat was only _just_ abating, which meant so was his rut. His words could still be fueled by his lust, and those were as good as lies.

 

It was with a heavy heart you resigned yourself to your new life. It wouldn’t be long before you didn’t have a choice, so it didn’t matter how hard your mind fought it. Eventually, you fell asleep. The heady scent of your Alpha too soothing to your Omega senses to go completely ignored.

 

 

 

The next day, Hux gave you a standard First Order uniform in your size. He seemed disappointed as you dressed yourself. In truth, he pictured you in a much more sumptuous outfit, perhaps a gown. You would look stunning in a black silk gown, strings of pearls and jewels falling from your little neck. You would look perfect beside him as he guided you through a party or a ball. But that would not be in any near future he could imagine, so he would have to bide his time.

 

“Please sit,” he offered, guiding you to a plush leather couch in his living quarters. “We must discuss our situation.”

 

You must have looked miserable, because he quickly unfastened your collar so he could place a delicate kiss on your gland. The wave of comfort that brought was disconcerting, but you didn’t fight it.

 

“You will need another day or two to recover before you return to work,” he began. “Especially considering this was your first mating.”

 

You looked up at him with clear surprise. “You mean . . . I can still work?”

 

Hux furrowed his brow. “Of course you can still work. You’re an officer of the First Order. That doesn’t go away just because I mated you.”

 

‘You _fucked_ me,’ you corrected in your own mind. But you didn’t dare go against him, not when he was offering you your life back. A feeling of elation was quickly building within you, though you tried to not become overwhelmed. You looked at him with renewed interest, causing him to clear his throat.

 

“You are free to stay here, or to go to your new quarters. They’re just down the hall, and I’ve been notified that they’re ready for you.”

 

“New quarters?” you asked, confused. You didn’t get a promotion, you shouldn’t be relocated already.

 

“Yes,” the General nodded. “I’ve moved you closer to me. That way we are more accessible when we need each other.”

 

You took a moment to process this information. He wanted you close so he could fuck you whenever he wanted. You were surprised he hadn’t just moved you into his quarters, and part of you appreciated that you would still have some illusion of independence if nothing else. And your quarters were bound to be more comfortable. Perhaps you even had a tub like the General’s. Alright, you could handle that, so long as he didn’t take too much advantage.

 

“I will respect your desire not to be claimed,” he continued. “However, I will have to make sure that my scent remains on you to ward off any other Alphas. Because of this I would like to have dinner with you, and stay in your quarters with you every other night.”

 

You shook your head. It was a fairer deal than you were expecting, but it wasn’t enough. “Once a week,” you countered, giving him your best stare down. He wasn’t intimidated. If anything he seemed amused, a small smile attempting to tug at his lips.

 

“Once every three days,” he said, his voice husky as though your challenge was simply to entice him. “That is my final offer, y/n.”

 

Your eyes widened at the use of your name. You hadn’t realized he actually knew it. He didn’t need your name to mate you, so you figured it wouldn’t have been important quite yet. After a brief moment you nodded. It was the best you were going to get.

 

Hux reached to stroke your hand. The more he had access to you, the easier it would be to make you feel the bond already growing. He might not have claimed you, but a bond—an attachment—was still there, and he would make sure it only grew.

 

“It won’t be so bad,” he said, whispering your name as he pulled you closer to him, cuddling with you on his couch. “I’ll take care of you, I promise. If you need anything, anything at all, you may come to me.” His lips brushed your forehead. “No matter how small, I want to hear your concerns. I want to know your thoughts.”

 

His body felt so warm against you. Your mind was much clearer than it had been, but you allowed yourself to bask in his warmth anyway.

 

“We also need to get you chipped. Without suppressants, there is a risk of an untimely pregnancy.”

 

You stiffened at that, looking up at him. “You . . . you don’t want me to bear your pups?”

 

“Of course I do, sweetheart,” he said, his fingers stroking through your hair in a placating gesture. “But now is not the time for such things. We’re in a war. It’s not safe for pups. And I don’t think you want to give up your career just yet.”

 

You shook your head. “No, sir, I don’t.”

 

He shook his head. “You’re not my subordinate when we’re alone, y/n. Please call me Hux.” He nuzzled your gland again. “Or you could call me Alpha.” His voice had gone husky, and it made you shiver.

 

You didn’t answer, though you allowed him to run his hands along your body.

 

“I have one favor to ask of you, little Omega,” he whispered in your ear. “I know your heat is over by now, but would you stay with me for the night. I want to feel you close.”

 

You whined, positive that he was going to fuck you again. But how could you refuse? He offered you a better life than what you had imagined. Any other Alpha might have simply chained you to his bed. You nodded your consent, and he kissed you.

 

You still felt the heat of his passion, but there was a deep sweetness to this kiss. As he held you, you almost felt that perhaps he did care after all. You hated your Omega nature. Hated the need to feel cared for, even if it was just something you told yourself.

 

You took the time to study your Alpha. Once again in his uniform and slicked back hair, he was a far cry from the desperate, moaning man who had responded so well to your body’s urges, had doted on you as you recovered from his advances. His face bore no sign of twisted pleasure, and he looked as cold and detached as he had before he knew you were in heat. You worried at your lip. Both visions of the man were your Alpha, but which one could you trust?

 

The rest of the day you spent relaxing in the General’s quarters while he worked on various datapads. Eventually he convinced you to lay your head in his lap, which allowed him to stroke your hair or brush against your gland periodically. You dosed off and on, strangely comfortable with who was essentially a stranger only a few days ago. You didn’t realize it, but you purred while you slept, enjoying your Alpha’s attention even while unconscious.

 

Hux ordered a large final heat/rut meal for the both of you. By the time you were finished—which was when the General stopped pestering you to eat more—you were sleepy again. He had you strip down to your panties before allowing you to get into bed, saying that one of the best ways for the two of you to become closer was prolonged skin-to-skin contact. You were too tired to argue.

 

When the lights went out, and you felt his body lay next to you, you expected the worst. You bit your lip when he turned you to your side and pulled you closer to his body. Imagine your surprise when he kissed your bonding gland before whispering a goodnight—as well as a playful order to sleep well.

 

He fell asleep before you did, your mind once again too active to rest immediately. You felt his half-hard cock against your ass, but he made no attempt to go further. His scent still surrounded you, and his warmth eventually led to you succumbing to sleep once more. Your body really was exhausted by your first heat in years, let alone the attention the General had given you.

 

Maybe . . . it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. Will the General be able to woo the Reader to become his bond-mate? Will Reader ever truly accept Hux as her Alpha? Will love ever become part of the relationship, or is it all hormonal need? And when will Ren come into the story? How will a man who has his own harem of Omegas react when he realizes the General has finally set his eyes on an Omega of his own? So many questions. So many chapters until they're answered :P


	5. Beta Doctors are the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your chip implanted and spend your first night in your new rooms. Your life is no longer really yours, and the weight of that is crushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but I've been sick and just wanted to get something out. *throws glitter in the air* Have some Alpha fluff!

You had to keep the tape wrapped around your arm until morning. The implantation of the birth control chip went well, and aside from minor itching, you had no serious after affects. You had been given a shot that should take care of any unwanted fetus that may have resulted from your heat. The physician was sure to explain that the chip was designed not to interfere with your natural cycle, and thus you would continue to have your heat. It was only to prevent an unplanned pregnancy. You scowled at that, but knew better than to complain.

 

“The General has listed himself as your Alpha,” the doctor informed you, looking at your chart. The same Beta that delivered the bad news about your suppressants. She paused, asking you to remove your tunic so she could check something. “The General hasn’t marked you?” She frowned.

 

You cleared your throat. “No, he hasn’t.”

 

The doctor gave you a sharp look. “You might want to fix that before long. An Alpha like the General . . . well, you won’t have long before he loses interest, I’m sure.”

 

You clenched your jaw. You knew what she was implying. Just another Omega slut. She probably thought that you had given into your heat, and gone searching for an Alpha. “I’ll be sure to take that into consideration, doctor.”

 

The doctor pursed her lips. “Just be careful, dear. An unclaimed Omega has to be careful, and it will be difficult to find a mate now that someone like General Hux has had you.”

 

Your hands curled into fists. “Thank you. Doctor.”

 

The interaction had left you fuming, something that the General picked up easily. He had escorted you from the doctor’s office to your new quarters, just down the hall from his own. The General’s hand rested on the small of your back as soon as you left the medicenter. You didn’t catch the sneer he leveled at your doctor, but you smiled when he informed you that he would be looking into more professional doctors for any of your future needs. You guessed he had overheard the doctor’s less than empathetic response to your situation.

 

He ushered you through the door of your new rooms, apologizing if they weren’t to your tastes and assuring you that anything you didn’t like could be changed. They were smaller than the General’s quarters, but comfortable. There was an area for sitting and entertaining guests, a small kitchenette, and a bookcase that was mostly empty. The refresher had a large, luxurious tub and was stocked with high end soaps and toiletries. But it was the bedroom that gave you pause. The bed was just as big as the Generals, with the same black satin sheets and a thick red comforter.

 

You were inspecting the bedroom when you felt his arms wrap around you from behind. “Does it meet your expectations, my dear?” his voice was dark and seductive.

 

You stiffened, shrugging out of his embrace. “It’s comfortable, sir. Thank you.”

 

“Please call me Hux, my dear,” he asked, taking a step away from you to give you space. “At least when we’re alone. There’s no need to be so formal.”

 

You turned to him, eyeing him carefully. He looked as prim and proper as he always did. You may have shared his bed for the past few days, but he was still a stranger to you—one you weren’t completely sure you could trust.

 

“I will do my best to keep that in mind, sir.”

 

His mouth tightened, but he gave a brief nod. “Very well. You’re off duty for another two days in order to recover. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask.” He reached a hand to brush away a lock of hair that fell out of your regulation bun. “I will make sure it’s provided.”

 

You looked away, a traitorous blush on your cheeks.  “Thank you.”

 

He cleared his throat, reminding you to rest before turning on his heel.

 

“Wait!” you paused, not sure why you spoke up.

 

He paused, his hand near the control panel. “Yes?” he asked after a moment’s hesitation. “Do you need anything?”

 

“I . . .” You weren’t sure what you needed. You wanted him gone so you could try to process all that had happened. But at the same time . . . you were in new rooms, alone. Your nerves were fried post heat, and you needed . . . something to make you feel safe. Which was a ridiculous notion, really. You were a lieutenant of the First Order. You were as safe as you possibly could be on board a Star Destroyer in the middle of a war. But for some inexplicable reason, you didn't want to be alone.

 

“I just,” you hesitated a moment longer. “I suppose not.”

 

There was a moment of silence before he turned to you, hands behind his back. “Forgive me,” he began. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask one more favor of you, darling.”

 

Your brow furrowed. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Perhaps it is an after-effect of the unexpected rut,” he began to explain, taking a few steps towards you. “But I find myself unwilling to be parted from you just yet. You may say ‘no’, of course, but . . . would you mind if I spent the night with you. We may begin the once out of three rule once you return to work.”

 

He was right in front of you now, close enough to touch. You swallowed as you looked into his eyes. There was the smallest hint of warmth just beneath the cold blue you found there. You worried your lip as you looked at him. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought he had known your fears, and was trying to comfort you.

 

“I don’t mind,” you said quietly.

 

His lips twitched as though he were fighting a smile. “Then we should get ready for bed,” he said softly.

 

You woke in the middle of the night, surrounded by warmth. The remnants of whatever nightmare woke you up quickly fading away. The General had been lying on the other side of the bed, leaving a space between you. But you couldn’t say you were entirely surprised to find that he had migrated over to your side of the bed. His face was nuzzled in your neck, his breathing steady against your skin. You moved to stretch, making the General tighten his grip around you, a muffled ‘no’ falling from his lips.

 

You grumbled as he snuggled against you, but your heart wasn’t in it. There was a comfort in laying inside your Alpha’s arms—surrounded by his scent. He muttered something against your skin before his teeth scraped lightly against your gland. You shuddered at the wave of pleasure that little act created. It swelled within you, leaving your skin warm and your fingers tingly.

 

“Omega,” he whispered at your ear. “Go to sleep.”

 

You whimpered at the back of your throat. “Alpha?”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“I’m not weak.”

 

There was a puff of air, a breathy laugh against your skin. “No, little Omega. You’re not weak. And you’re not useless. If that’s what you fear, then put it out of your mind.”

 

The Beta doctor came to your mind. “Are you going to leave me?”

 

He tightened his grip around you. “No,” he growled. “You’re mine. Just because I haven’t claimed you doesn’t mean that you aren’t my mate.” He kissed your gland, making you shiver again. “Now go to sleep.”

 

Cocooned in your Alpha’s warmth, you drifted back to sleep. He was a stranger. But he was also your General, and now your Alpha. Whether or not you wanted a mate, you had one. And maybe that was enough to trust him.

 

 

You had drifted off to sleep, and he smiled against your skin. He liked that you fell asleep in his arms. He liked the way you felt in them, and how you subconsciously enjoyed being inside of them. And he had been right. The key to successfully wooing his Omega was in showing her that he could provide for her emotional needs. His strong, beautiful Omega needed assurances from her Alpha—needed his support. He was more than willing to provide for her.

 

He kissed her, taking in her scent. He had changed both sets of records to reflect their new status, not mated but still together. He would deal with the Beta doctor soon enough. He would not have his Omega looked down on because she did not wish to be mated yet. That could come later. General Hux was a patient man, despite being an Alpha. He could wait.


	6. Gaining Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had thought the First Order was more accepting. But perhaps that was only for Omegas who were officially mated or on their suppressants. When it all becomes too much, you break down. Your body still has not balanced itself, and you're a mess. But the General is more than willing to listen to your sorrows. And if you're willing, he's happy to help you forget them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some smut! *throws glitter* I wrote this instead of sleeping!

Over the next few weeks, you and your Alpha established your new routine. On nights that you spent together, he was the perfect gentleman. He double checked your food preferences before he ordered dinner sent to your quarters. He always knocked before he entered, and spent the dinner asking about your day. He was surprisingly attentive to all your needs, and listened with rapt attention as you went through your day. He never mentioned how his days went, though you could tell a good day from a bad. He tried to hide it from you, but your Omega senses couldn’t be mistaken. After dinner you both got ready for bed. You would give him a kiss on the cheek good night, a fierce blush on your face that was quickly hidden by the dark. After a while, the General stopped bothering to leave a space between you anymore. You would end up in his arms anyway.

 

The day after your nights together was the hardest, especially when you were finally cleared for work. His scent was thick on you, and you noticed other officers glancing at you out of the corner of your eye. You could smell their distaste or jealousy on them, and this knowledge left a bitter taste in your mouth. You had thought you had managed to escape the prejudice of the old system, but you supposed some things were slow to die. It wasn’t your fault you were or an Omega, or that one of the most powerful men in the First Order claimed you as his mate, whether he made his claim official or not didn’t seem to matter.

 

And as terrible as the days after were, the nights were even worse. You felt cold without your warm Alpha at your back, even with the thick comforter you had been provided with. And maybe a tiny part of you felt lonely too. This tiny part was a traitor, and you naturally did your best to crush it whenever the feeling arose. You would not be a weak Omega constantly crying for her mate. You were stronger than that. You were of the First Order, and you were proud.

 

So it must have just been the unusual amount of stress that day. Your Alpha’s scent had been strong on you, and it had caused your superior (another Omega) to sneer at you most of the day. That would have been fine and good, it’s not like you cared what he thought. But, with the loss of your suppressants your Omega senses were still trying to regain their balance. Yes, that must have been it. You had managed to stay composed as he barked all day, only breaking down once you had retired to your rooms, too upset to go to the dining hall for dinner. That was why you sat half-dressed on the floor of your room. Your emotions getting the better of you before you could even reach the shower. You just couldn’t cope with the surprisingly stinging hurt, and your natural need to be comforted only made it worse. The shame almost eclipsed everything else.

 

You didn’t hear the knock on your door until it became a pounding, and you were too slow to move before the General charged in. He took only a moment to find you, and when he did, the feeling of relief flowed out of him in waves.

 

“Little darling,” he cooed as he slowly picked you up, cradling you in his arms. “Let’s have a nice bath, shall we?”

 

It wasn’t a question, and you knew it. He had you both stripped and in the tub of warm water with swift efficiency. You hid your burning face in his neck, body still wracked with drifting sobs. He shushed you as he ran his fingers through your hair, gently easing you out of your shell. He asked about your day as he slowly began working the muscles of your back. And you told him. At first just the general overview, trying to keep the nastier bits out. But he pressed, gentle all the while, and eventually the entire story came out. You were left sobbing and humiliated all over again.

 

The General brushed his lips over your bonding gland, the tiniest swipe of tongue running over that sensitive spot. You shivered as calmness and comfort washed over you. His hands on your body made you weak. His lips and sinful tongue made you wet. You knew he smelt the change in your body when you smelt his own arousal in response. But he did not push you, and kept his hands working on your tired muscles.

 

Eventually the water turned cold, and he scooped you up. He rubbed one of your favorite lotions into your skin after toweling you off, but didn’t bother redressing you. He carried you to the bed, making sure you were snug in the covers before he joined you there.

 

“You’ll have a better day tomorrow, darling. I promise,” he swore as he tucked a damp strand of hair behind your ear. “What do you need? How can I help you?”

 

You hated how small your voice sounded. “Hold me?”

 

He smiled before pulling you close to him, running his hands over the soft skin of your back. He kissed your forehead, whispering assurances that your body will balance itself soon enough. He told you that your supervisor should have been more considerate of your current condition, and that a member of the First Order should have been shown more respect than that.

 

“Not to mention the fact that you are my mate,” he growled, tightening his grip on you.

 

You nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent and the comfort it brought you. “Please, don’t do anything. I don’t want it to seem like I’m using the situation to get ahead.”

 

He frowned. “Something must be done, darling. But I assure you, it will not be connected back to you. I will not have any of my men behave like Republic swine on my ship.”

 

You squirmed in his arms, the embarrassing dampness between your legs had not gone away. You weren’t due for your next heat for another few weeks, but you couldn’t stop thinking about how good he made you feel the last time you had fucked. You could feel his cock harden as he caught your scent, but still he did not mention it.

 

“A-Alpha?” your voice was barely a whisper.

 

“Yes, my dear?” he asked, fingers stroking your face almost reverently.

 

“Would . . . would you  . . . . I mean—“ You couldn’t. You couldn’t ask him. It was far too humiliating. Stereotypical Omega craving sex whenever a strong Alpha was near. But oh, he was such a strong Alpha. Even outside your heat, you wanted him.

 

His fingers tucked themselves beneath your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Tell your Alpha what you need.” His voice was deep and dark—sending shivers down your spine.

 

“I . . . I need-“ you gulped, your face blushing horribly.

 

“Yes, little Omega?”

 

Oh, but that made you wetter somehow. “I need you to . . . to . . .”

 

“Yes?” he purred, letting his tongue dip to your gland.

 

“Fuck me!” you blurted before you could change your mind. “Please, please fuck me, Alpha!”

 

He growled before turning you on your back, quickly covering your quivering body with his. “Oh, but do you really want me to fuck you, Omega? Is that what you need?”

 

You whimpered, nodding your head frantically as he planted kisses down your abdomen—forcing your thighs apart. He licked one broad stripe against your dripping cunt, and you swore you could have seen stars. He growled possessively, and you could sense his rising need as he spread your lips and thrust his tongue into you. A thumb was rubbing at your clit as he expertly tongue fucked you, bringing back a shadow of that unbearable heat. But oh, it felt so good. He switched, slipping two fingers inside of you while his plush lips sucked at your clit. You gasped, bucking up when his questing fingers found that incredible spot inside of you.

 

“Oh,” you moaned. “Yes, Alpha!”

 

You felt the vibrations of his groan on your clit, felt his fingers focus on your bundle of nerves, and your orgasm hit you while you were unprepared. You practically screamed, hands flying to his hair, tugging on it to keep him just where he was as your back arched off the bed. Your limbs shook as you slowly came down from your high, and released your trapped Alpha from your hold.

 

He chuckled as he kissed up your body, your wetness clinging to his lips. He kissed you, long and hard as though to steal what little breath remained in you. You could taste your tartness on his tongue, and why the hell did that turn you on??? By the time it ended, and you could see again, his eyes were shining down at you. Your legs were still parted, and he had fit his body snugly between them. You felt his cock at your entrance, and you bit your lip to stifle your groan.

 

His hands found your wrists and pinned them beside your head. “You don’t want to be fucked, little Omega,” he said with that sexy rumble of a growl.

 

His cock entered you, and you gasped. He was so big! As prepared as you had been, there was still a delicious burn to how he stretched you. You felt your legs rising to wrap themselves around his slender waist, forcing him deeper with a groan. His lips were on your neck, brushing against your gland before leaving little love bites on safer areas of skin.

 

“You don’t want to be fucked, little Omega,” he repeated as he began his slow, vicious thrusting. “Tell me what you want.”

 

There were tears in your eyes as you were surrounded once again with his warmth, his scent. His eyes were burning into you as he demanded what you feared to give him. Did he know what he was asking? Did he know how much it would cost you?

 

His face softened, as though sensing your thoughts. Perhaps he did. How else would he have known to come to your quarters on an off night? His hands released your wrists, and he wrapped his arms around you instead—cradling you as though you were something precious. Your arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him down in your need to be closer. His lips were gentle as they brushed against yours, asking before taking.

 

You gave into him—let yourself melt beneath him. Suddenly everything about him was gentle, even his thrusting, though it still sent shivers down your spine as he was sure to hit that delicious spot with each pass. He showered you with his warmth, forcing you to think of nothing else but the sweetness in his kiss, the pleasure of his cock.

 

“Make love to me,” you finally whispered against his mouth.

 

“Oh, little y/n,” he smiled against you. “I already am.”

 

That sent your pleasure spiking, drawing forth a gentle but powerful orgasm out of your little Omega body. It wasn’t just the act, no. Somehow, the intent had changed something in you. You felt the warmth of his seed fill you as you cried in his arms once again. Already he had seen you like this too often, yet he kissed the tears from your cheeks, snuggling you against him.

 

“Sleep, my dear. Tomorrow is another day.”

 

You sighed, content beside your Alpha as you lost yourself to sleep.

 

 

 

It was the middle of the night when you felt yourself stirring again. You were still wet, and your Omega body decided that was reason enough to crave your Alpha. You snuggled closer, wrapping a leg around him and groaning when you felt he was hard once again. Your lips found his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Before you realized what you were doing, you had straddled him, kissing him awake.

 

He yawned before gripping your hips. He looked up at you with a sleepy smile, rolling his hips so you could feel him.

 

“Alpha,” you gasped, quivering above him.”

 

“Take what you want, my dear,” he said, one hand leaving you so he could grip his cock. “You are _my_ mate, and you will take what you want.”

 

You held your breath as you slowly impaled yourself on him, that delicious stretch still felt so new and blissfully exciting. You felt your nipples harden in the cooler air of the room. You rocked into him, going at your pace and making sure he kept brushing against that spot he had found. You threw your head back as you rocked faster, overwhelmed by the pleasure he allowed you to take from him.

 

 As it turned out, that was all the invitation the General needed to sit himself up. One arm wrapped around your waist to support you, his hungry mouth attached itself to one of your peaking nipples, lavishing it with attention as you rode him. He groaned as your fingers tugged at his hair, your arms around his neck. You felt so warm, so soft against him. Stars! You rode him so well! You should ride him throughout your next heat, use him like a toy to satisfy your body’s needs. He groaned at the thought, nipping at your tender bud before switching sides.

 

You were close. So fucking close to cumming. He held you without restraining you, and you took full advantage. Later, you knew you would feel guilt and shame at your behavior, and how you used the powerful General of the First Order as though he were little more than a toy. It was undignified, and he deserved better. But that was for later. For now, you snuck one of your hands between your bodies before rubbing furiously at your clit.

 

“Oh, kriff,” you heard your Alpha exclaim as he felt what your hand was doing. “That’s it’, Omega! Take what you want! Make yourself cum, my darling!”

 

As your walls tightened around him, and you were thrown once again into ecstasy, you swore you heard your name. Your body was drawn as tight as regulation sheets before you finally collapsed in a heap on top of your poor Alpha. You purred as he ran his hands through your hair before readjusting the blankets so they would cover you once more. You felt a kiss on your gland before you fell asleep again, safe in your Alpha’s arms. You kept purring, even after your dreams claimed you, content to sleep forever on top of the General.

 

 

 

 

Hux smiled to himself once you had fallen asleep. He hadn’t thought tonight would work out so perfectly. When he first felt your distress, he had nearly panicked. It was only his strict upbringing and training that kept him from sprinting down the halls, tearing apart the very walls to get to you. His sweet little Omega. He gripped you tighter, thinking about what had happened. Perhaps where it anyone else he would have dismissed it as typical First Order perfectionism. All senior officers were hard on their inferiors. They were trained to be. But then, anyone else would still be on suppressants and wouldn’t have been so hurt by what had happened. He made a note to include more training to your supervisor. These things were rare, but they should still be prepared for. The First Order would not be able to run smoothly should anyone off suppressants were treated no better than Republic dogs.

 

Perhaps he should have extended her leave until her body was fully used to no longer having its suppressants. He shook his head. No, you would never forgive him if he did that. But something had to be done.

 

You mewed as you snuggled against him. He felt your contentment in the back of his mind, and it filled him with warmth. He smiled as he thought of how much ground you had covered in one night. He had made a point to respect your boundaries, and refused to force you. But you had asked him. He knew you needed the touch and warmth of a lover, but had been surprised when you actually asked for it! And then—he shuddered with delight—and then you had initiated sex on your own accord. How could he refuse?

 

Oh yes, you both had covered ground tonight. His plan was moving forward faster than he anticipated, but he wouldn’t complain. The more you sought him out for comfort, the more your bond will strengthen. Soon—very soon he hoped—you would ask him to make the bond permanent. He caught himself purring in pleasure at the thought. His strong, beautiful little Omega. Soon you’d be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen The Last Jedi yet, but I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED TO SEE MY LITTLE GINGER AGAIN!!! XD I need more Hux in my life!


End file.
